The Son Of Time
by Nyxteria
Summary: The Son Of Time is an AU fanfic in which the war with the titans becomes a whole new story including roman demigods and an OC demi-titan of mine named Ari. Percy and Annabeth have extremely important roles, but the main characters here are Reyna, Nico and Ari. It is a work in progress as well as a project to practice my English, I hope you enjoy reading Ari's story!


_The weird dream: Percy POV_

I woke up in a cold sweat, I had the dream again, this time it lasted longer though. I looked over at the alarm clock, 3:26AM. Not too early to wake Annabeth I guessed. I groggily got out of bed and pulled on some jeans and and a pair of old sneakers, I looked over to Tyson's bed, I missed him so much. At least he was having fun in dad's forges, though I can't lie-I wish he was here. Whenever I had a nightmare he'd instinctively wake up, pat my head and talk until I fell asleep again. I opened the cabin door and a cool sea breeze washed over me, it was a comforting feeling-almost as if dad wasn't so distant for once. I walked through the clearing between the cabins, past the smoking embers of the camp fire. I walked up to the Athena cabin, then I realized Annabeth had like ten siblings so I couldn't just stroll in. Me being a genius, I gently tapped on the window in front of Annabeth's bunk, I heard a shuffle, then saw one of her gray eyes peek around the curtain.

Annabeth tiptoed outside in her baggy sweatpants and a crinkled Harvard T-shirt, her blonde ponytail was messy and her eyes bloodshot, but somehow she could work it.

"You haven't slept yet, have you?" I asked. She shook her head

"Not really, no. Your dream doesn't makes sense, I've been going crazy trying to figure it out."

"Well that's why I came, it lasted longer this time round."

I have to admit, at this point I was hesitant to share what I saw. I knew Annabeth, so I knew she wouldn't rest until she could figure out exactly what's been happening, what with Luke doing the stuff he's been doing, she'd been busying herself with research. I guessed that be best thing to do was be honest, and so I told her about my dream.

"I was in that room again-you know, the one with the engraved copper walls, the pictures were the same as usual though, the fall of Olympus, a throne of human bodies. The golden sarcophagus was in the middle of the room, like usual it was open, and like usual; Luke's body was there, the chunk of flesh above his heart was missing." I paused for a second.

"So...what was different this time? What happened next?" Annabeth asked eagerly.

"A boy appeared, he looked about our age. He looked so scared, and his eyes were...Weird." As I said the words it dawned on me.

"Percy..?" Annabeth asked cautiously. "Weird how?"

"They glowed gold."

_The son of death: Ari POV_

I collapsed in a field somewhere off Route 66, my normally black hair had a red tinge, it was matted with week old blood and monster juice, if only I could remember the last time I showered. I rolled onto my back blinking the tears out of my eyes, I'd ran out of god food and I was bleeding out, there wasn't much to do except lay there and wait to die. Soon as I passed out, I began to dream-no, not dream, I was transported somewhere else. Whatever is was I wasn't me, I was watching myself. Something told me it was one of _those_ dreams again. Someone, or something was trying to get into my head, telling me to do _things_. I didn't like it.

The dream started differently than before, it seemed more powerful, I seemed more powerful. I was stood in a field of snow, a perfect sheet of white which leaked into the horizon. The was nothing but an ancient looking stone building in the distance. The weirdest thing was that everything felt different, the air was thick-but not with heat, nor with cold. The snow was heavy, alas it fell through the sky in slow motion, almost as if it had to cut through the air to get to the ground. I saw myself standing in the snow, I was taller; more rugged. My black hair had grown out past my shoulders, my olive skin darker and more healthy looking. I was smirking-I had all the power here. My coffee brown eyes transformed into blinding orbs of gold, then I walked, strolled even. Time seemed to take an almost visible form, it bent around me. It was then I realized, the snow wasn't falling in slow motion, I wasn't letting it fall.

I walked through time as if I dictated it's behavior, seeing myself radiate that kind of power was scary to say the least. I walked up to the stone building, it radiated a kind of angry energy, powerful but under restraints. I walked in, and smiled at what I saw. There was a boy, apparently my dream self knew him. I could tell he was only in his late teens, but his face was kind of aged. His skin was sickly pale, he had this scar down the side of his face that looked like it had been re opened, and like mine, his eyes were orbs of gold. He had a hole in his chest, it radiated raw power-and it tugged at me.

Then he spoke-his voice didn't match his body, it was a horrible sound; like dragging your nails across a blackboard.

"Can you taste the power, boy?" He said through a menacing smile. "Come closer..."

And so I did, not that I had a choice...His essence pulled at me, though he wasn't pulling me in. He was pulling himself out.

"DON'T." A voice screamed. My neck snapped to the direction of the noise, it was coming from a shadow. Apparently the shadow had arms because a pasty, frail looking hand grabbed at me. I snapped awake, injuries gone and far away from scarface.

A sickly thin looking boy was blacked out next to me, his forehead dripping with sweat. his face was ashen and sallow. His eyes burst open, he was breathing heavy and gripping a weird looking sword. His eyes were dark, almost black. He had a kind of manic look about him. He calmed down, his eyes fixated on my face.

"You don't know do you?" He asked.

And honestly, I really didn't.


End file.
